20 Years till now
by DelphianBleak
Summary: '20 years ago we changed the future, saved it from ourselves.' Skulduggery returns to Valkyrie after she told to him to leave 20 years ago, but what's changed? Oneshot. Valduggery.


**Okay so this little oneshot came to me when I was listening to Tonic - if you could only see. It's Not going to be continued but I liked it =] please review! =] sorry in advance for any grammical errors or PuncTuaiTion ProblEms". **

**xDBx**

* * *

**Skulduggery one shot**

S POV

I pulled my hat low and wrapped my scarf tight. _Almost, _I told myself, one thing missing. And with that I grabbed my sunglasses, placing them on my head. _She'd never notice,_ I told myself again. I had repeated many things to myself in the post twenty minutes, I was finding Valkyrie.

20 years ago we had changed the future, saved it from ourselves, but Valkyrie had been changed also. She'd had a hard decision to make back the; the homeliness of Elemental Magic, or the sheer power of Necromancy. She had chosen the latter.

After that she politely asked if I would leave- I was and still am unaware of the reasons- and after all I had put her through, I owed her something. So I'd curtly nodded my head, spun around, and walked into the everlasting darkness that I've had to call my life.

20 Years ago I became unheard of, a whisper among yelling. Valkyrie became the opposite, she became famous, the 'good Necromancer'. She had continued to do what we used to do together.

I was always there though, for the first few years, I was _there_. Handing her the anonymous information she needed, hanging back in the dark corners, ready to catch her is she fell. She never did.

Once or twice I even thought she saw me, and smiled. But it could never have happened.

However now I am changed in more way than one. I grabbed my coat and flung open my door with a flick of my hand, and I got into my beloved Bentley that I had left here outside my small house, on the small Cemetery Road, in the small town of Haggard. I started her up and we drove, I knew where she was and there was only a small meaningless rumour that I had returned. With my hands firm on the steering wheel I sped to the big old mansion with the big old memories.

* * *

I stopped the car just down the road and took a deep breath. "_Here goes nothing_." I muttered and got out of the car, sliding my gloved hands into my coat pockets, and lowering my head.

I went to walk to the door, but changed my course to the second story window. Valkyries room. I peered inside, my left hand splayed out to keep me suspended in the air. The room was dark but I could see well enough, things were scattered all over and pieces of written on papers were everywhere, on the walls, ceiling and all surfaces. I could make out her figure on her bed face down and I opened the window, yet she didn't stir. So I climbed inside from the Irish chill.

"Look I've had enough of people trying to sneak in to attempt to kill me." Her tone was bored and she didn't bother to lift her head, "You may as well use the front door."

I shrugged as if she could see me, as she slowly started to rise. "Doors are for people with no imagination." She froze in her spot. I waited, hands still in my pockets.

"Who are you?" She whispered her voice so vulnerable it made my heart shatter.

"You don't remember?" I asked her although I already knew the answer.

"Of course I do!" She snapped her voice harsh. "How could I forget...?" The last part was said lower.

"Look Valkyrie, I'm not sure what you have been doing since I left, but I can't stay away anymore," She looked up at me, and she reminded me so much of a little girl I once took under my wing, bringing them selfishly into this world. She smiled.

"I used to think I was going mad you know? For the first couple of years anyway, every case I worked on, every chase. A few times I even hallucinated, I mean I _saw_ you. It felt like you were there, waiting on the sidelines ready to save me. So I never gave you the chance."

My eyes had widened, she _had_ seen me. "No, you didn't." Her head shot up again, staring at me.

"You _were_ there weren't you?!" now her eyes narrowed, and she hit my arm then froze.

_Crap_.

"Skulduggery?"

"Yes." Suddenly I was very nervous of the beautiful young woman in front of me.

"Your arm." She stated simply and I understood.

"Okay, Valkyrie since I left I have changed I'm not sure how you are going to take this but I didn't want to come back the same man I left as," as I said this I was unwrapping my scarf, my head still low. "I didn't want to come back dead and lifeless," Off came the glasses. "I wanted to come back as me." Hat.

She gasped lightly and her hands flew to her mouth.

"Oh my..." One of her hands reached out to my black shaggy hair, and her fingers trailed down my chalky skin. My eyes were closed but when she removed her hand I opened them to look into her own eyes, green meeting brown.

"It's been so hard these past years, so hard. And, well, ever since I left I've, um, been wanting to tell you something, I don't really know how to tell you, I mean I don't want you to," She cut me off with a finger to my lips,

"You're rambling."

So I kissed her, and she kissed me back.

_Finally_.

* * *

**So what'dya think?! Please tell me!!! =] xx**

**xDBx**


End file.
